Solus
Summary Solus is a young owl from the city of Advent, who was taught under the tutelage of Strix. He is fairly clumsy, constantly tripping over his feet and dropping what he was holding, and is often teased for it, most notably by his classmates, Fib and Bonacci. However, during his tireless research, he came to understand the true nature of the The Hex and its effect on the planet around them. He then made a deal with Molstrom, promising him immense power if he gathered the three sacred Hex Relics, not revealing that he had other plans for the Relics once they were all gathered... Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 7-C, possibly High 6-A Name: Solus Origin: Owlboy Gender: Male Age: About 12-13 years old Classification: Owl-In-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight | All previous abilities, plus Teleportation, Air Manipulation, Possible Portal Creation (Can pull a giant owl statue which can shoot lasers out of the ground with no damage to the ground itself), Statistics Amplification, Limited Intangibility (Upon amplification, attacks that aren't aimed at the relics will pass through Solus until he infuses with the energy completely), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Should be comparable to Otus, who can smash large rocks apart in two hits) | At least Town level (Should be able to scale to Molstrom, who was able to destroy the entire city of Advent in one hit with only a single Hex Relic), possibly Multi-Continent level (The Hex Relics were designed to create the Anti-Hex, which was supposed to reverse the Hex, which caused all the Earth's landmasses to begin rising into the air) Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to Molstrom, who was able to throw an anchor at this speed) | At least Subsonic (Should be much superior to his base state) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Should be comparable to Otus, who can lift a bell that weighs this much) | At least Class 50 (Solus was able to lift a giant laser-shooting owl statue of this size) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | At least Town Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Building level+ | At least Town Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class Stamina: High. Able to fly long periods of time with his Owl Cloak. His stamina is overall improved upon using the Hex Relics Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with his energy blasts Standard Equipment: Owl Cloak | The Three Hex Relics Intelligence: Very high. A natural scholar, Solus single-handedly discovered the true nature of the Hex and the purpose of the Hex Relics, and conceived of the plan to steal the Hex Relics from Molstrom once he gathered them all. He is also able to use the power of the Hex Relics very efficiently in battle Weaknesses: He can be clumsy at times and can trip over his own feet. He tends to not be confrontational | Attacking the Hex Relics that hover around him will eventually knock them away and leave him vulnerable to attack for a few seconds Keys: Base | With The Hex Relics Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Wigglytuff (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) Wigglytuff's Profile (Solus with the Hex Relics was used against Wigglytuff, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Owlboy Category:Birds Category:Antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7